1. Field
The invention relates to the field of wind-based energy generation and, in particular, to a high-altitude blimp having a funneled wind turbine that improves electricity generation.
2. Background
In recent years, environmentally friendly and cost-efficient energy sources have been explored to reduce dependence on fossil-based fuels. One such alternative energy source is wind-based electric energy. However, many wind-based energy generating systems (e.g., wind mills, etc.) fail to be cost-efficient.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,129,596 describes a hovering wind turbine in which structures with turbine blades are supported in the air by a plurality of blimps. This design fails to harness or concentrate wind power to efficiently generate electricity.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,596 describes a tethered wind generating aircraft in which fan blades turn pulleys coupled to a large “fan belt” that runs to a generator on the ground. This design is cumbersome in that the “fan belt” is run from the aircraft to ground. Consequently, such system may be difficult to implement in high-altitude applications.
Additionally, many prior art wind turbines devices are not optimized to take advantage of high-altitude wind currents which tend to be steadier and more powerful than low-altitude wind currents.